Catwoman (User:Leader Vladimir)
Catwoman is a morally-ambiguous anti-heroine, acting as an adversary, a crime-fighter and an occassional love interest of Batman. In her secret identity, she is Selina Kyle, a wealthy socialite and member of Wayne Enterprises's board of directors. Selina was born to an alcoholic father who frequently abused her and her mother. After her parents died when she was 15, Selina was sent to live in an abusive home for orphaned girls. She escaped and decided to live in the dangerous streets of Gotham City, resorting to thievery to survive. The harsh conditions of Gotham forced Selina to become a prostitue until she witnessed Batman in action. Inspired by the Dark Knight, Selina decided to become a creature of the night. At first, Catwoman was an opponent of Batman, until they developed romantic feelings for one another in their secret identities, and it would be a while before they discovered each other's secrets. Despite their status as enemies, Batman wanted to see the good in Catwoman and offered her a chance to reform. She accepted and has fought crime alongside the Dark Knight ever since. Currently, she maintains a job as a member of Wayne Enterprises's board of directors. She has mostly reformed but occassionally returns to thievery just for the fun of it. Officially, Catwoman first appeared in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Vol_1_1 Batman #1], but her first appearance in Leader Vladimir's fan fiction continuity was in Batman and Catwoman: Prowlers of the Night. Powers and Abilities Powers Cat-like Speed: While not considered superhuman, she is easily the fastest non-metahuman around. She literally moves like a cat! Abilities Peak Athlete Conditioning: Selina is a gifted and accomplished athlete, with heightened acrobatic prowess. Her feats have been so amazing, one could argue that her athletic ability is somewhat superhuman. Feline Empathy: Catwoman has an good affinity for cats. Feline species tend to flock to her, accepting her almost immediately, recognizing somehow that she is not an enemy but a friend. This allows her to calm injured cats, train them, befriend them, and form strong bonds with them. These animals will even sometimes come to her defense when she is attacked. This has proved most beneficial, especially when it has involved big cats. Expert Combatant: She was trained by the Armless Master in martial arts and by Wildcat in boxing and street-fighting. She is a dangerous, clever and resourceful fighter, known for precise, agile attacks and speedy getaways. Her formidable hand-to-hand combat skills are augmented by her cat-like speed, reflexes, balance, and flexibility. Catwoman has also mastered Dragon Style Kung Fu and Karate. Her skills are good enough to where she has fought off Batman, wounded him, and occasionally defeated him (more than once). Stealth: Fittingly, Catwoman is a master thief possessed of unsurpassed stealth and cunning. An expert at both low- and high-tech heists, she is Gotham City's finest cat-burglar. Mistress of Disguises: To pull off her many capers, Catwoman resorts to disguises and aliases. In her first appearance, she posed as an old lady in order to steal a valuable piece of jewelry while on a cruise ship. Strength Catwoman possesses the peak human strength level of a woman her age, size and weight, in addition who engages in intensive regular exercise and combat training. Catwoman is capable of press lifting up to twice her own weight and can lift 270 lbs. Her strength makes her capable of swinging uninjured with a grapple or whip. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Costume:' The skintight costume features retractable razor-sharp claws in her gloves and spring-action climbing pitons in her boots. Catwoman's costume is designed to give her maximum flexibility and movement while providing her some protection, anonymity, and stealth. Her mask covers her features, keeping her from instant recognition in her civilian identity. The material is a thick insulating cloth, protecting her from cold and wet, while being fire retardant. It provides little damage protection from weapons or blows however does provide good protection from energy damage. Transportation Catwoman occasionally uses a motorcycle for long-distance transportation, but generally prefers rooftop prowling for short distances. Weapons *'Claws': Catwoman's gloves and boots contain special retractable claws which are formed of a strong steel which extend from and retract into her gloved fingertips and boots when she triggers pressure switches. They can shred a bullet-proof vest, punch through an aluminum frame car door, or dig into porous surfaces to climb. *'Whip': Catwoman is highly proficient in the use of the bullwhip. She employs a 12 foot long, black leather braided bullwhip which is normally carried on her person either in her boot or in a small backpack. Category:User:Leader Vladimir's characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans with no Superhuman Capabilities